masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Editions Pages
Looking over the DLC page I noticed there are several editions of the games, Collector's Edition, PC versions, Platinum Hits, Digital Deluxe Editions etc. The only link we have in the Series Template is the Collectors edition, I thought it would make sense to change that to 'Editions', and have a page for each game, called 'Mass Effect 2 Editions' or 'Mass Effect Editions' and list the different versions available and what they include. The main driver for this is that I noticed the Digital Deluxe Edition for Mass Effect 2 is mentioned all over the place, but nowhere is it explained what it even is. JakePT 09:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments Made an example here: User:JakePT/SandBox/Mass Effect 2 Editions JakePT 11:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll support an additional page for the Digital Deluxe Edition, which would seem to follow the president better than a page for the editions, but I really don't like the idea of this page. If you are going to do this for ME2, then you must do it for ME games. Personally I don't like merging the content from the Mass Effect Limited Collector's Edition and Mass Effect 2 Limited Collectors' Edition into articles with the other editions. Mentioning the regular games, which have no bonus content, I really don't like as well, as it could be covered elsewhere. Again I'll support a Digital Deluxe Edition page, but not one covering all of the editions of the game. Just to note, while I do have the ME2 Collectors' Edition, I don't have the ME version. Lancer1289 12:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Now, call me Mr. Buzzkill, but I have to ask: Does this really need to be its own page? What I mean here is that there does seem to be a fair bit of overlap between this proposal and the Retail Bonus Items section of the Mass Effect 2 page. So, what I'm thinking is, why not scratch that section and merge the info here into that article in an 'Editions' section. It makes much more sense (to me anyways) to have an 'Editions' section as a component of the Mass Effect 2 page (since the ME2 page deals with the actual game itself, rather than plot and such) than it does to have a separate 'Mass Effect 2 Editions' page. Just throwing that out there... SpartHawg948 03:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::My only concern with that is that the ME2 page, for example, is already pretty damn long, however I do think it makes sense to maybe split out a lot of the information in the main article. For example, it really doesn't need a complete list of Characters and Powers. That would make room for editions. However Lancer, I don't really understand your objection. You seem to not like the idea of making one for every game, but support a separate article for the DDE, because that would result in more articles.JakePT 08:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, the Mass Effect 2 page could be shortened by cleaning it up a bit. Compare the Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 pages. They really don't line up. I think that, at the very least, we can lose the section of the page naming all the characters who you can recruit, and who return from the first game, etc, etc. There's some stuff there that really isn't needed post release. That should free up at least some room. SpartHawg948 09:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Me personally I like the ME2 page over the ME page, but that's me. To the issue at hand now, personally I like the pages for the Collectors' edition, but I can see it becoming a part of the various articles. If that doesn't work, which seems better in my eyes, then I would like to see a Digial Deleux Edition article over an Editions page. Sometimes I feel that content is better covered in more articles than in one and trying to hunt through the information to find what you are looking for. The standard editions are easily incorperated into the main articles, while the special editions IMO, are better covered in their own articles. Lancer1289 14:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC)